Kings and Queens
by yayhodr
Summary: Kili's kept his status as a fertile secret for years at his mother's bidding. One traitorous maid and a forced proposal from a man who was the king in all but name later, and Kili finds himself in a world that he can only describe as a personal hell. A hell where he is property, something to be possesed. noncon, abuse, and violence warnings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Kili**

* * *

Long ago, things were different. Kingdoms rose and fell, Kings and Queens ruled and lived and died for their people. People were good, and valiant, and stood up against evil. Magic was in the world, and all was good.

And then everything changed. Pyralis, the dragon king, united the men, elves, hobbits and dwarves into one kingdom, under his name. The Kingdom of Fire, he called it. Middle Earth, everyone else called it. Some of the Kings and Queens surrendered easily enough- some, swayed by gold and riches and fear, even agreed and helped Pyralis. Some lost their homes, told that they were never to return while Pyralis and his line ruled. The most famous of these lost lords was Girion, who sailed into the west with his wife and son. The legend said that Girion's son swore to one day come back and take revenge on Pyralis' line. Pyralis believed it to be laughable.

Of course, Pyralis also thought that he would live hundreds of years, like the human dragons always did. He never guessed that his wife would stab him and then herself in a jealous rage over her belief that he was unfaithful. At least, that was how the tale of the dragon and the unicorn went. Those in power denied that the queen had killed both the king and herself, leaving only a young son behind.

68 years after Pyralis united the land, and 17 years after he and his queen died, the stories of gallant knights and gentle ladies had become only that- stories. Stories that mothers told their daughters and sons to scare away the monsters and make them think that there was still good in the world.

Kili's mother had told him the stories, even let him believe that his uncles and grandfather and great grandfather were heros.. She'd let him believe that being a fertile was a good thing. That the ability to bear children and father them didn't simply make him a prize for those that could not. She'd allowed him to have his head filled with fairy tales and stories and even though he knew that they weren't true- he couldn't let go of the chance that they were

But he would never be that lucky. He'd lost his luck the day he'd woken up to a blood stain on his mattress. He'd told his mother, and the color had drained from her face. You must tell no one, she had said. You can never tell anyone, not even your brothers and sister. He'd questioned her, and she had just shook her head. You can bear children, and some men would pay a pretty penny for you. But I will not allowed your great-grandfather to sell you to someone who does not love you.

He'd learned as he grew older that there were some, like the dragons and some men, mostly, who thought that men like Kili, Fertiles, as they were called, weren't as good as them. Fertiles were the bottom of the food chain, a prize for men who could only father children. Men who could bear children were rare. And because they were rare, they were seen as prizes, trophies, artifacts- something less than human. Something that they could use and abuse without the stigma that abusing a wife came with.

So Dis kept it secret, banned Kili's maids and companions from waking him up in the morning, kept track of everything, so not even her brothers and grandfather would find out. And no one did- for 4 years.

But then there was the one day, the day the new maid, who didn't know that Dis prefered to wake Kili herself, walked in. She discovered everything. And she ran to tell Thror. She didn't know any better- and she was only being loyal. It was what she did after, after Thror had agreed to keep it a secret unless Kili didn't marry by his 21st birthday, that justified her death sentence.

She told Prince Smaug and his Regent. She ran to the soon to be King and his guardian and told them. So Dis did what any mother would do- killed the girl. Although Dis would deny it- and Fili would claim credit later, everyone who knew Dis knew that she did it. Fili's weapon of choice wasn't to poison someone, let them suffer, give them an antidote, and then kill them. Honestly, it scared Kili that his mother could be that ruthless- but he understood why.

But even with her death, the damage had been done. The prince and his regent were on their way. And everyone said that meant one thing- Kili wouldn't just be a possession. He'd be a royal possession. His life was over.

And kings and queens ruling and living and dying for their people were just stories, stories that would never come true and would never be true again. People weren't good, or valiant, and no one stood up against evil. And all magic had left the world. They were just stories and that was all they would ever be.

* * *

A/N: So...yeah. Emily (tumblr user beaniebaneenie)convinced me to write this. I've got a couple more chapters written and a clear idea of where this is going. It's inspired by watching entirely too much Game of Thrones in a week. (My brain may have been warped, to be completely honest.). I offer no excuses for myself.


	2. Chapter 1: Fili

**Chapter 1: **  
**Fili**

* * *

Fili had to hand it to his great-grandfather, the man knew how to throw a welcoming party. Fili and his great-grandfather had their differences. Thror still viewed Fertiles with the same disgust and distrust that his generation did. Fili did not. Thror loved money, jewels, and other riches most of all. Fili loved his family most of all. They were different, but they agreed on this matter- Prince Smaug must be welcomed with extravagance. Thror thought this simply because Smaug would be their king, and deserved the best. Fili agreed, simply because he knew from friends who were in the court that Smaug was cruel and unkind and would not react well to insult.

Fili stood next to his brother, Kili and his uncle Thorin as they waited. Thror stood next to Thorin, his heir. Fili's mother, Dis, stood on Kili's other side, and Frerin next to Thror. Frerin was a fertile, like Kili. For some reason, second sons tended to be fertiles- even more than third or fourth sons. Frerin wore his status like a badge of honor- Kili wore his like a mantle of shame.

Fili's sister, Freya, and her twin Magni, stood next to Dis, although Freya was fidgeting and kept glancing at Frerin. Frerin's bastard daughter, Mette, the product of a marriage that had been declared void when Frerin's husband had turned out to already be married to both a woman and another fertile, stood next to her father- and she seemed strangely fidgety. Mette was normally the calm one, a proper lady. Dis had always said that Mette should have been her daughter, and Freya should have been Frerin's. Not that she didn't love Freya, but Freya and Frerin were thick as thieves while Mette was the proper lady that Dis had struggled to make Freya turn out to be.

Kili squirmed next to Fili. Kili was almost certainly hyper-aware that all eyes were on him. Kili had never enjoyed being in the spotlight. He prefered to sneak around quietly and let other people shine. His brother had confessed to him last night how uncomfortable he was with the spotlight being on him. But everyone knew why the prince was coming- and it wasn't to smell the flowers and watch people mine. It was to see Kili, and probably to take him back home with him. Kili also wasn't comfortable with this prospect. It was just an uncomfortable time for the poor thing.

Fili reached over, grabbing his brother's hand and squeezing it, trying to offer him any comfort her could. Kili had always had issues with the way he viewed himself; it was hard to be Fili's brother. Not that Fili was a bad brother, he liked to think he was good enough brother. The problem was that everywhere they went, people whispered that Fili was handsome, the handsomest lad they'd ever seen. People looked at Kili like he had a second head half the time- especially upon discovering he was a dwarf. He was tall, lanky, and beardless. He'd never grown a beard. He was more beautiful than handsome. Their mother thought it was because he was a fertile.

Now that Kili had all eyes on him, he wasn't coping.

Fili had found Kili and some village boy in bed yesterday. Apparently his brother had hoped that if he got pregnant, Smaug wouldn't want him. Fili had shooed the boy out and informed his idiot brother that Smaug would do everything he could to make Kili lose the baby, and then give it away if Kili managed to stay pregnant- and then put his own child in Kili. He wouldn't be the first rich lord to do it to his husband or fertile slave. At least he'd managed to stop Kili before he lost his virginity. Apparently that sort of thing was important to princes and kings.

That was what Fili found the most outrageous. Some Lords, like Thror's own grandfather, would take a wife, to be his Lady, and then a fertile man as little more than a sex slave. Back, even just 20 years ago, it was illegal for a fertile to deny their husband or partner sex. The man had paid a lot of money for his fertile- and thus the fertile was property. Still in the far reaches of the world, where fertiles were more common, fertiles were sold as slaves. They could join armies, and it was, from what Fili knew, much easier to fuck a fertile than it was to fuck a non-fertile man.

It bothered him that Smaug would be able to just purchase Kili. And for all they knew; Kili wouldn't be his husband and consort. Kili could end up a slave. Kili deserved better; Kili had always wanted a wife. He'd never wanted to be the less than equal husband. Fili didn't think Kili was even attracted to men. Not the way Fili was.

He squeezed Kili's hand again, wishing he could tell Kili that he would have found a husband or wife for him if he could have. That he himself would marry Kili, if they were not brothers and it meant that Smaug could not. That he'd slip the poison they used to kill people who were too sick to ever get better and stop their suffering, if it kept Smaug's greedy hands off of him and Kili would never have to know what it meant to be a slave, or less than equal. That he'd take Kili's hand and jump from the highest tower in Erebor with him and go to meet Aule with him if Kili was too scared to go alone.

He'd considered it once, last week, right after Smaug's message had come. They'd been swimming, and Kili had dunked under the water, and no one else had been around. And it would have been so easy to just hold Kili under until he stopped struggling and breathing, and no one would ever know that Fili had killed him. He'd tell them that Kili had drowned. It wouldn't even be a lie- and it would be so easy.

But he didn't want to live in a world without his brother, not unless Kili begged him to help. And he didn't want Kili's last thoughts to be that Fili was killing him. Kili was remarkably strong, Fili would have fallen upon his own sword the moment that horrible girl had told the prince. Kili had accepted his fate. Fili hoped that the girl had regretted her actions. He'd seen something in her eyes when he'd stabbed her after Dis had given her the antidote. She'd thought she would live- and they'd torn that hope from her, the same way she had torn the hope from Kili's eyes. And now that the word had spread, people would know- Fili (and Dis) would not allowed anyone to make Kili suffer.

Maybe he'd poison Smaug instead. Slip some of the painless poison in his drink, and then Smaug would simply fall asleep and not wake up. There would be no traces of poison, and no one would know that it had happened- they'd think he just died in his sleep. Only those who knew how they made the sick and painfully suffering die- Thorin, Dis, Thror and Oin, the healer- would have any idea. The poison had never spread beyond Erebor; it was too difficult to make and Thror, too secretive to allow it to spread. Most lands ended the suffering of those who would never heal with smothering, or a poison that caused suffering. This potion; the Painless Poison, slowly ended all pain; and then made the victims fell asleep. And they never woke up. It was human, an invention of Oin's. And not even Frerin or Kili knew that it existed. The only who did loved Kili and would understand why Fili would commit treason for him.

People said that Kili wasn't beautiful like his siblings were. Fili had his hair like pure gold and eyes like the purest sapphires. Freya had golden hair too, and eyes the color of Emeralds. Magni had brown hair and emerald eyes, even greener than his sister's. Kili had thin, brown hair that never stayed in braids, and brown eyes. He was nothing special- at least that's what women had told him.

But Fili thought his brother was beautiful. Kili's eyes sparkled with innocence, and joy, and mischief. They were warm, and deep, like the hot chocolates that their mother made for them on cold winter days. Kili himself was warm; he'd never hurt anyone unless he was defending himself. And the way he looked at people; like the were the only person in the world, and what they said was the only thing that mattered. Kili made people feel like even a small complaint, like a particular person not being interested or Magni getting the last poppy cake, was the more important problem in the world. And for Kili, until he fixed the problem, it was the most important problem in the world.

Kili was a fierce hunter, who had taken up his craft to help feed the poorest around him. Kili cared, and he cared more than anyone else Fili had ever met. And he made other people care too. He was good, better than anyone else. There wasn't a bad bone in his brother's body. Kili would probably never wish harm for anyone; not even the girl that had ratted him out. Kili had grieved over her; gone to her family to apologize, and forced Thror to allow her to have a funeral; even though criminals and especially not traitors were not allowed funerals. It would probably always bother Kili that someone had died because of him.

Kili deserved better than Smaug the terrible. Kili deserved better the world he lived in. And it killed Fili that Kili would suffer now; simply because he could create life. Fili thought that that was something special- life was so special, and his brother could bring life into the world. He didn't understand how that could make someone less important. Men viewed women, and fertiles, as less important- but women, at least, could not become slaves simply because they could give birth. What made Fili any better than Kili?

Fili didn't know a lot- not as much as many other people knew. But he knew one thing. He would marry someone like Kili. And they would be his equal. Not his possession. He owed it to Kili to save someone like him from the pain that Kili would go through. And one day, he would see Smaug dead and Kili's child on the throne- and he would do everything in his power to ensure that his niece or nephew would outlaw all prejudice and hatred towards people like Kili. He would ensure that no one felt the same fear, and uncertainty that his brother had to through. Women had seen to it that they were no longer possessions- and the only reason Fertiles had not was because no one spoken for them when they had no voice.

It would be an honor to be that voice. An honor and a duty to end that suffering. To change things for the Kili's and Frerin's of the world. He didn't know how anyone could see the look on Kili's face, or the bruises that Frerin's husband, the last one, the one that Thorin had killed, had left on his uncle, and not want to change things.

Fili couldn't possibly the only one who had figured that out.

Smaug finally graced them with his presence about an hour after Fili came to his conclusion. The asshole was every bit as smug as Fili's sources had told him he was, and every bit as disgustingly beautiful. He was tall, with dark black hair and red eyes, with skin, pale as snow. He was creepily beautiful, but still not beautiful enough for Kili. His beauty just wasn't real.

Kili, however, played his part well. He smiled sheepishly and looked down when Smaug came into view and smiled at him. He probably actually was embarrassed. Kili was always embarrassed about something. Usually because of Frerin, Freya or Magni. Kili was just at that age.

Smaug dismounted his horse, gliding up to them. Strangely, but at the same not strangely, Smaug made a beeline for Kili, and not Thror or even Thorin. Kili, who had sat down about 20 minutes before hand, and was propped against a statue, clambered to his feet. Before he could even right himself and brush the dust off, however, Smaug had grabbed Killi by his arms, and pulled him forward, catching the young man's face with his fingers and tilted Kili's face up. If Kili was tall and lanky, Smaug was tall and large- all dragons were tall. Kili looked positively tiny in Smaug's grip, and Fili had to force himself not to draw his sword and attack right there.

Smaug inspected Kili for several minutes, while Kili trembled in the dragon's grasp. After a while, Smaug let go of Kili, and shoved him away. Kili stumbled backwards, and Thorin grabbed him, trying to calm his quaking nephew.

The dragon laughed, and turned his attention to Thror. "The stupid girl who told me about him didn't mention that he's as pretty as a maid. Where is she?r."

"I'm afraid she died, your highness," Thror said. "Mauled."

"By what?" Smaug asked, curiously.

Thror glanced at Fili, who avoided his glance. "A lion cub," he said. "It has been dealt with."

"That's too bad," Smaug said, dismissively. "I should have liked to thank her for telling me of the existence of the most beautiful fertile I had ever seen. Before I killed her myself, of course. Even if you were wrong to keep his existence a secret, she still committed a crime in telling me and my people must know that I do not allow them to commit crimes against their betters. "

"Of course, my prince," Thror said.

"But we must discuss your punishment for hiding him from me as well. Walk with me, we will discuss it while I settle in," Smaug said, snapping his fingers.

Smaug, Thror, and a pair of servant girls, headed off towards the chambers that they had set up for the prince, and the regent and the court. The regent, a tall man, with ice white skin and scars all over his face, followed.

Azog the Defiler was infamous in Middle Earth for four things; his brutality, his depravity, his vanity (although Fili couldn't understand why), and his bloodlust. They were basically all the same thing, but people spoke of them in shock and horror. He defiled, that was how he got his name. And Fili didn't trust him as far he could throw him. Which wasn't very far, Fili was short and Azog was not.

Maybe he really should smother Kili with a pillow tonight.

* * *

A/N:

So yeah, Fili is a bit of a drama king, isn't he?

Anyways, comments, questions and suggestions are always welcome! I know where this is going, but if you want to see anything, just suggest it! Plus, feedback really helps me.

Thank you so much for reading my stupid story about stupid dwarves with stupid faces. I would love to know what you think!


End file.
